Daughter Of A Billionaire Who Is Also A Billionaire
by ashleykhl
Summary: Sharlotte White lost her mother in a car crash. She thought that she will be alone starting from that time, but someone has a full custody on her. Tony Stark, his idol happen to be her father.
1. Meeting Mr Stark

Sharlotte White is a beautiful and talented girl. Not to mention, she is also a very smart and a genius girl. But, she is not an arrogant girl because she never show off her skill in study in school. Even she is a genius, she never gets full marks for her exams because she on purpose did wrong is some question so that no one know that she is genius. But, even if she purposely makes mistake, she still the best student in her school. One day, she was told that her mother died in a car crash.

PRESENT TIME (Sharlotte POV)

"Miss White, you are here as the only daughter of Sofia White. In her last will, you will be the heir of the White Industries. Also, you will have all your family wealth. But know, you will own half of it because you are underage and the rest you will get after you reach 21. Meanwhile, we will keep and manage it. As for the company, we will take care of it too. But, you can manage it also. We will help you to control the company. Your name will sit on the desk of CEO of White Industries." My mother lawyer, Mr Evans told me. I just nodded slowly because I know all of the content of the will because my mother let me read it before.

"Is that it? Because I need to go to my school." I ask him if I can go.

"There is one more thing in you mother will. You father will have the full custody over you." He told me something that make me very shock.

"My father? Who?" I unconsciously stand up from my seat. "No, I can survive on my own. Don't you dare tell my 'father' that he has a full custody over me. I'll sue you if you tell him. You know how powerful our family is right?"

"But, Miss White. It's in your mother will. I have no power to against that." He told me in a calm voice.

"I don't care. Ignore it or you and your family will suffer because of my simple request." I left the room in a second.

Once I reach my car, my tears slowly fall down because of what the lawyer told me. I have a father? That is impossible, I grow up without knowing who is my father and I don't want to know who is it. I guess that he never knows that I'm even exist because my mom said that she never meets my father after she was pregnant of me. I drive my car to my school. I don't care if I'm late of school because that school is technically my family school. And technically also now this school is mine because I am the CEO of the famous company, White Industries.

All day in school, I didn't even enter my classes for today. I just lie at the garden making my head clear because all of this making no sense to me. Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Yes?" I simply answered the call because honestly I have no mood to talk to anyone right now.

"Miss White, please come to my office. I need to tell you something important." Mr Evan told me through the line.

"Let me take my time first. No rush, I need time to relax my mind otherwise your office will no longer exist. Trust me, I mean it." I simply answer annoyingly.

"I'm sorry, Miss White. I must insist. This is very important."

"Fine, I'll be there in 5 to 10 minutes. If possible." I told him before I hang up. But, I didn't really get up though, I just continue to lie there and eventually, I fall asleep.

When I awake, it was 2 in the evening. Damn, I late for almost 3 hours. I immediately get up and head towards my car. Honestly, I drove my car very fast till I don't know the traffic light is green or red. I just drove until I get to Mr Evan office. When I arrive, I just get out of my car and run to his office. I ran towards his office door and quickly opened the door.

"I'm sorry, Mr Evan. I fall asleep. I didn't realise what time is it. I'm so sorry." I quickly said to Mr Evan. I quickly stop when I realise there is somebody else in the office.

"It's okay, Miss White. Sit." I closed the door and take a seat beside a man who is sit closely with a woman that I guess is his wife.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked after I sit.

"No. Well, unfortunately yes. You are late, and the people that you suppose to meet is already back to their hotel. So, I rearrange the meeting tonight, 7 p.m." He told me making me feeling more guilty.

"I promise I get here in time tonight.I'm very sorry." I told him and then I walked to the door leaving them.

"One more thing, Miss White. If you didn't come tonight I promise you I'll bring them to your house. Understand?"

"Yes, I promise you." I said and closed the door. Then, I practically ran again downstairs.

I head toward my car and open the door. Oops,I didn't even lock my car. I hit myself in the head for forgetting such an important thing to do. "How can I forget?Idiot." I didn't realise I say that aloud. Two people look at me as if I was crazy. I just smile at them and quickly enter my car and leave.

I drove my car straight to the mall. I want to release my tension by shopping or anything that fun. Finally I arrive at the mall, and I'm trying to get car park for my car. Then, I found one empty car park and I realise it is to small for a car, but I decide I just park my car there if I don't want to waste more time looking for another car. I carefully fit my car to the small empty space, but unfortunately front of my car hit the car next to mine which is an Audi too. Did I mention I love Audi, so all of my car is Audi. The car alarm ring so loud. Then, a man and a woman approached the car, so I guess they are the owner of the car. Oh god, they are gonna be mad. I quickly get out of my car and head towards their car. I take a deep breath before I said any word to them.

"Is this your car?" I ask them after the man turned off the alarm.

"Yes." The man answered me.

"I'm sorry, I hit your car. I'll pay to the damage." I said to him quickly.

"No,it's okay. It's fine. It's not that serious, just a small scratch makes nothing different to it." He said to me.

"Well, I'm actually feeling very guilty. Can I just buy you guys a drink or something?" I asked making both of them smile.

"Sure." Both of them answered.

"Do you mind if I pick the place? I know where we can get the best hi-tea." I said happily.

"Okay, we're not from here, so we don't know the places around."

"Anyway, I am Sharlotte, Sharlotte White. But, you can call me Sharl." I said.

"Tony Stark. And this is Pepper Potts."

"You are the famous Tony Stark? Wow, I can't believe I actually meet you here. So, that's why I feel that I ever saw you somewhere in TV." He smiled when I said that though. "So, can we go? I'll guide you there."

I drove my car in front leading them to the 5-star hotel where I usually spending my time relaxing there which is also one of my family hotel. When we arrive, I bring them straight to the VIP room which only my mother, me and some special people can enter. The room is very beautiful and peace. That's why I always sleep there.

"This room is so nice. Are you allowed in this area? It does seem like it is private area." Ms. Potts asked.

"Don't worry. I have access to all the area inside this hotel. This is mine. So, count this as my playground." I said with a pride smile.

"Really? This is yours?" Mr Stark ask me.

"Yes, well actually it's my mom hotel. She died last week. So, now. It become my hotel." I answer slowly.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay. So, you are not from around here. Then, where do you stay?" I become happy go lucky again.

"Here actually. I mean this hotel." Mr Stark said while waving his hand around.

"Now, I know how to repay the scratch of your car." I smirk.

"Pepp, do you what I think?"

"Miss White, it's not necessary for you to pay for our room in this hotel." Ms. Potts looks at me.

"But, I'd like to do this. Please accept it, don't let me down." I show them my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, whatever." She then reply making me smile.

"I'm sorry, Mr Stark and Ms. Potts. I need to go. I have something to do. Please excuse me." I get up and walked out from the room then out of the hotel.

I drove back to my house because it's already 5 and I have to go to Mr Evan office at 7. I enter my house and head toward my room. I clean myself, and now, I need to pick clothes that I'm gonna wear tonight.

"A, what type do you think that I look perfect for this meeting?" I ask to no one in the room. I have an A.I though. Her name is Aely and for short, A.

"I personally think you are fit the purple short dress, Miss White."

"Really? This dress? It's good, I'll wear it. Can you suggest which sneakers that suit it well because I'm not wearing high heels besides I will go to my mother office.I need to know something, something that I must know." I whispered at the last line.

"I think the white purple sneakers that you just buy looks good with this dress."

"Really, A? Then, I'll wear it. And I'll wear this jacket and this glasses." I smiled when I see my appearance at the big mirror in my room. Then, I put some perfume on myself and take my phone and purse then run downstairs to my garage.

"A, what car do you think that will suit with this dress?"

"I guess the Audi Acura fits it nice."

"I'll take that one then." I take the key from my drawer and get into the car then drive straight to Mr Evan's office.

I know this time is already past the work time, so there is only a few staff that still in the office. I walked to Mr Evan office and open the door that revealed the peoples inside.

**This is my first story. So, take it easy on me. Please review, tell me whats in you mind. I have wrote until chapter 4. So, I hope I get the perfect time to post them.**


	2. White Mansion

Sharlotte POV

"Come in, Miss White." Mr Evan told me because I am still standing at the doorway waiting to be invited in. "And have a seat,please."

"So, anything important because it seem you look so…" I immediately stop when Mr Evan glared me straight to my eyes and I immediately took off my glasses.

"Alright, something IMPORTANT here is…" Mr Evan said the word important with a deep voice making me shivered a bit. "Miss Sharlotte White, you are now officially under Mr Tony Stark care."

That makes my mouth open a bit. "What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"I've told you before, Miss White that you father has a full custody over you and Mr Stark is your father. Well, at least what your mother says. The rest I don't really know. I just in charge of this last will and it's says so."

"This is making no sense to me at all. I don't have a father. He will not have a full custody over me. I can live on my own." My tears slowly falling down, but I don't care, this is completely unbelievable.

Then, there was a knock at the door making me straight away wipe my tears. Then, I wear my glasses on again as I'm going to cover my red eyes due to crying a bit.

"Come in." Mr Evan said then two people that I just know today enter the room. "Mr Stark, Miss Potts. Have a seat." I just looked to my foot because I want to avoid seeing them.

"Miss Sharlotte White, right?" Mr Stark asked me making me looking to his face.

"You guys know each other? That's make my job easier." Mr Evan said. "Mr Stark, do you ever know a girl name Sofia White before?"

"No." Mr Stark immediately answered making me wanted to cry. I immediately stand up.

"I need to go." I said and walked to the door before someone stop me.

"No, Miss White. We're not done yet. Your father needs to know something." Mr Evan said making me whispered. "Crap!" I took off my glasses again.

"Look, nobody here is gonna know something that you gonna tell. So, I'll go. Don't disturb me. I'm done with all this, I don't have a father. Not before, not ever." I looked straight to Mr Evan eyes then to Mr Stark eyes. Then, I technically ran from the room to my car outside the building.

Tony POV

"Do you ever know a girl name Sofia White before?" I tried to remember about that girl, but nothing popped into my mind.

"No." I said and I saw Miss White shivered a bit then she immediately stands up from her seat.

"I need to go." She said and walked to the door.

"No, Miss White. We're not done yet. Your father needs to know something." Mr Evan stopped her with that sentence that also making me thinking. There was only us in this room, so I'M HIS FATHER? No, that's impossible.I know she whispered something, but I couldn't hear it because it was so slow.

She took off her glasses and said "Look, nobody here is gonna know something that you gonna tell. So, I'll go. Don't disturb me. I'm done with all this, I don't have a father. Not before, not ever." She looked Mr Evan straight to the eyes and my eyes after him. Her eyes were watery and red, so that's mean she's been CRYING? Then, she ran from the room leaving us alone and wondering what exactly is happening.

"So? What was that all about?" I asked Mr Evan.

"She is your daughter." He simply said making me and Pepper shocked.

"My daughter?" I asked again. "Huh, that's explain why she behaves like that. So, you mean Sofia White is her mother?"

"I'm afraid yes. Sofia White is the owner of the famous White Industries. Miss Sharlotte is her only daughter and Mdm Sofia died in car crash last week. She also leave her company to Sharlotte and you as the father of Sharlotte. You have a full custody over Miss Sharlotte."

"How old is Sharlotte?" Pepper asked before I can said anything. Apparently, I'm not gonna say anything because I suddenly remember I ever meet Sofia White in one of my party. And that was 17 years ago.

"16 years old in two months."

"Oh my god, I know this Sofia. She's one of my guest at my party, and she's have a nice body." I smiled when I remember her. "But, is this Sharlotte really my daughter?"

"I don't know because we have no DNA test over you and Sharlotte. But, you still have a full custody over her because her mother have her birth certificate on you as her father."

"You mean, if she is not my daughter, I still have a full custody over her?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yes,Mr Stark. Do you want to meet her?"

"We do want to meet her." Pepper said when she realised I was busy thinking of something.

"I'll give you her address. But, I'll doubt she is home right now. I personally advise you go there tomorrow."

"Thank you." Pepper said when Mr Evan handed her a card that I guess was Sharlotte address. Pepper and I leave the building and went to our hotel for some rest and THINKING because there is a lot of thing happen today. And this is making me so tired.

Sharlotte POV

When I reached my car, I quickly start the engines of the car and drove out of the places. I went to the beach. A beach? Can you believe it? I'm alone at the beach right now. It's 9 in the night so the beach was empty. I love the beach so much, the sound of the waves, the sky that lie upon me and the stars and moon that occupied it. That was very nice of view. I walk around at the beach while playing with the sea water. Then, I lie myself on the sand not caring if it will dirt my clothes. I fall asleep on the hard sand because I am to tired to what happening today. When I awake, it was not daylight yet. I decide to go back home and have some real rest because I've been sleeping in the garden, that is on the HARD grass then I sleep again at the beach, on the HARD sand. I get up and clean my back from the sand. Then, I walked to my car and drove off the beach to my house.

I just put my car outside the house. I walked into my house and my room. I took some shower and change into something comfortable. I just lie on the bed not cover myself with blankets and immediately fall into the after word not caring anymore with what time it is now.

Tony Stark POV

I woke up in the morning feeling very fresh. I look to my watch, and it show it was only 8 in the morning. But, I saw Pepper was already in her dress. She was currently talking to someone in the phone. I decided to get up of the bed and take some shower. Pepper turned her head to see me then I smiled back to her. When I come out of the shower, Pepper was wearing her make up.

" Hey, Pepp." I hugged her from her back. "Are we gonna go to Sharlotte house today?"

"Yes, Tony. No objection. She's your daughter." She turned to face me.

"Fine. Where are we going to have breakfast?" I asked her because I am super hungry right now.

"Downstairs. What do you think?" She dragged me with her to the café inside the hotel.

When we finished our breakfast, we went straight to Sharlotte house because we don't want to waste anytime soon. I drove my car very fast until I reached White Mansion front gate. I get out of the car and rang the bell, but it seem nobody respond to it or more likely no one in the house at the moment. But, instead of leaving, I took out my Starkphone and call Jarvis for some help.

"Jarvis, can you hack White Mansion completely. You can do it, I doubt they didn't use computer at all on their security." I said toward my earpiece that I just wear.

"Yes Sir. Overriding code is under progress." Jarvis responds to me. Then, the gate open automatically.

"You're good, Jarvis. Thank you." I said and hopped into the car with Pepper glaring at me. "WHAT?"

"Couldn't we just wait? It is inappropriate for you to hack yourself in." She said to me making me ignoring her.

I just drove my car inside and park my car which is Audi R8 E-Tron beside a purple Audi Acura. They were looking good together. We got off the car and walked to the front door which is transparent just like my Malibu home. Well, it's look like Sharlotte house is beautiful inside out.

"J, can you open the door for us will you?"

"Yes, sir. But, I'm afraid that I cannot override all the code in this house. And sir, apparently there is something that blocking my way into the core."

"Blocking your way? Even the government code you can override but this only one simple house is blocking you way? Wow, that was amazing. I'd like to see who made this technology that is better that SHIELD." I smirked a bit. But, I did felt some frustrated feeling because there are technology that can compete with mine. The door clicked before it opened. We walked inside the house even we know we are enter the house without permission.

"Welcome to White Mansion, sir. How can I help you?" A voice said from nowhere. Now, this is cool.

"You are an A.I?" I asked.

"Yes sir, I am Miss Sharlotte artificial intelligence. You can call me Aely, for shorts A."

"Hello, A. Where is Sharlotte?"

"She still sleep at her room, she backs home at 2 in the morning. So, she still not getting the ideal sleep yet. Mr Stark, please stop hacking my system. I know who you are, you are allowed in this house."

"I'm allowed? How?"

"Miss Sharlotte mother has change the original program that allowed you to enter this house. So, Mr Stark. I will show you Miss Sharlotte room if you want to." A said making me smiled slightly.

"Yes, sure. I would like to." I dragged Pepper with me as I was travelling the house to Sharlotte room.

* * *

**First of all, I'd like to thanks for those who have followed and favourited this story. I'll try to update this story once a week. So, let's just see how it's going. Love you all. Review please 3**


	3. R8 E-Tron

Tony Stark POV

I take a deep breath before I opened her room door. Well, her room is nice and big. Then, something got into my eyes making me smiled. I saw Sharlotte was sleeping on her crowded with pillow bed. She was sleeping in the middle of the bed with no blanket on. Well, I know she was cold by the way how she curled in a ball form on the bed. I smiled when I saw her sleeping form which is cute for me and Pepper also. I walked to the bed and put on the blanket on Sharlotte. She shifted a bit making me want to run but fortunately she did not awake.

I took Pepper hand and walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Mr Stark, you want to have a drink? I've ask the maid to prepare some meal for both of you and Miss Sharlotte."

"Yes, sure. But, can we have it at the place with the TV?" Pepper glared at me. "What?"

"Then, I recommend the living room because Miss Sharlotte always breakfast there rather than at the kitchen."

"Alright then." I walked to the living room where we started earlier. Then, we sat at the sofa before two girls enter the room and serve us with some drinks and simple morning meals such as cakes, cookies and pies that was various in flavored.

"Please enjoy yourself sir." They told us before they leave us alone with the TV one. I switched the channel to one of the news channel. We slowly picked some of the food serve and eat it while watching the television. Then, I heard that someone ran down the stairs.

"A! How could you not waking me up? I'm totally late for school today." I heard screams which I know from Sharlotte.

Sharlotte POV

I slowly opened my eyes and stretched myself. "A, what time is it?" I asked when my windows change the night view to day view. Then, I saw the time on the window screen which is 10 a.m.

"Good morning, Miss Sharlotte. It's 10 in the morning and the weathers today…" I cut her before she could continue.

"Crap. I'm late." I automatically get off the bed and ran downstairs.

"A! How could you not waking me up? I'm totally late for school today." I screams while running down the stairs.

"Miss Sharlotte, someone is waiting for you." A told me making me wonder who is it. But, I don't care about it because I need to go to school.

"Tell them to leave." I said when I walked to the living room where I heard the television is on. I walked to the living room where I saw someone that I really don't want to meet right this moments.

"Sharlotte. You already awake?" Mr Stark greet me with his charming smile.

"How can you enter my house? Don't tell me that those two let you in." I sat at the sofa next to them and watched the news on the television.

"Well, I get some help with Jarvis and your mother." I looked him as he smiled to me.

"My mother?"

"Yupe. Your mother change the original protocol of the system and let me enter this house."

"My mother change MY original protocol? A, I need to see the current security of the program please." I said, then the table showed me the image. "You hacked my system? You are the first that success to hacked my system."

"And your system is the first that I couldn't hacked until the core. Be happy with that."

"Right. I need to fix this. A, auto healed please."

"Auto healed in progress."

"Sir, I can't enter the system anymore. I am being remove." Jarvis interrupt us.

"It's okay, J. I'll meet you soon." Mr Stark then removed his ear piece and put it in his pocket.

"So, why are you here?" I asked him after I closed the image on the table.

"Meeting my daughter. Is that wrong?" Mr Stark answered while putting a piece of cake inside his mouth.

"I am not your daughter. Now, if you excuse me. I need to go to school." I said and standing.

"Miss Sharlotte, you are 2 hour late for school. I suggest you just skip the school. You are smart enough to be in the school." I wanted to walked away but what A said is true so I just threw myself on the sofa again.

"What do you want, Mr Stark?" I asked him while drinking a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Nothing much. I just want to do DNA test with you, so I can make sure you ARE my daughter."

"Don't waste your time. If you don't want me, don't do it. You'll suffer yourself." I got up and make my way upstairs to my room. "And me." I whispered to myself and a tear fall down my face.

Tony Stark POV

"Don't waste your time. If you don't want me, don't do it. You'll suffer yourself." Sharlotte get up from the sofa and walked away. But, I heard something that I really didn't expect. She whispered "And me." I'm pretty sure that she is crying because her voice is low and sharp.

"Oh god, Tony. Did you hear it?" Pepper said to me.

"Yes." I said almost a whispered actually.

"Tony, she's got the point. If you don't want her, don't make her do it because it will hurt both of you." Pepper said to me. That's really the point. If she is my daughter because right now, I didn't really want a daughter, that will hurt her and making myself guilty.

"We'll do it. I'll be his father if she is my daughter. If not, she'll survive." I said to her and smiled.

"Tony, even if she is not your daughter, you still have a full custody over her. And you are fully her only guardian. She have nobody else. Please make it easy for her."

"Make it easy for her mean make it hard for me. Don't you get it, I'll have no time to be a father."

Sharlotte POV

"Make it easy for her mean make it hard for me. Don't you get it, I'll have no time to be a father."

"Close the feed." I managed to say because I am crying right now. Then, I stepped into the shower with my tears still flowing down.

I came out of the shower and dress myself. I decided to wear a simple teen style. So, I wear purple with dots tie front tank and a short fit black skirt. Then, I completed myself with a simple long white cardigan that reach the end of my skirt. I grabbed my Salvatore Ferragamo bag. I put my phone, perfume, wallet and my sunglasses into it. I wear a light purple sneakers to match my clothes. Then, I walked downstairs making my poker face.

In my heart, I guess that Mr Stark and Miss Potts already gone from my home but I was totally wrong. They are still here because I could hear they talking.

"A, prepare my car. The new black one, haven't have a chance to try it yet. We'll try it today, shall we?" I speak as low as I can during I walked down the stairs because I didn't want them to know I'm coming down. But,..

"Yes, Miss Sharlotte. I'll send it upwards." A voice was echoed within the hall and I am pretty sure they can listen to it CLEARLY.

"Where are you going?" Mr Stark asked me when I reach the living room and I walked straight to the door.

"I'm going to the office. I'll see what's the company status now." I didn't even face him and continue with my walking.

"What about the DNA test?" I heard him said but I already outside the house and haling the fresh air. I opened the door slightly and said "If you want to do the test, shall we move now?"

They immediately got up and walked outside the house as I walked to my new car, Audi R8 E-Tron which is the same with Mr Stark car except his is white in color and mine black.

"Nice ride." I said to him as he walked to his car. " I don't have a chance to say it yesterday. I like white R8 E-Tron. But, it's limited. As I know, someone buy all the white one before me. And it's you, Mr Stark."

"I'm sorry you didn't have a chance to buy it. You're late." He said while smirked to me. "I guess I'm quite wrong. The black one is nice too. But, I don't have the black one. Only white E-Tron is in my collection. Didn't have a chance to drive the black E-Tron."

"You want to try one?" I smirk at him.

"What?"

"A, send the other E-Tron up. I'll drive that one. You can drive this one."

"Really?" Mr Stark walked to my car and enter it as I walked away from the car to the other car that just send by my driver.

"Let's go. Shall we?" I enter my car as well as Mr Stark and Miss Potts.

Then, a call pop up the screen inside my car. I click the screen showing answer and Mr Stark face pop to it.

"Which hospital are we head to?" He asked me.

"I'll lead the way. I'll asked my mom's doctor to do the test. Is that fine?" I answered him.

"Sounds good to me. Want to race with me, young girl?" He challenged me.

"Are you challenging me?" I looked at him straight at his smiled face.

"Quite." He smiled back at me.

"Fine. A, opened the gate. We'll start in 5." I said and a counting number starting from 5 appear at the screen. 4,3,2 … 1. I speed up my car as the number turn to 1. We drive across the road with high speed.

* * *

**How is it? Please review.**


	4. DNA Test

Sharlotte POV

I waited leaning beside my car as I arrived at the hospital first. I laughed at the tricked that I used. I send them the full map to the hospital using the main road but this is my place, so I used the short way that I know. Then, Mr Stark arrived with my car making me waved at them as I signaled him to park the car beside mine.

"What took you so long?" I ask Mr Stark as he got out of the car. "Got lost are you?"

"You was behind me and here you go. Which way you used?" Mr Stark asked me.

"Shortcut. I gave you the main road which is crowded with car. I used my trick." I smiled and headed inside the hospital. I lead them to the office of my mother private doctor, Mr Andrew. I asked them to wait outside and I knocked the door before I opened the door.

"Uncle. How are you doing?"

"Sharlotte. What are you doing here? You're not sick are you?" Uncle Andrew asked me while he is writing something in the file before closing it and finally looking at me.

"You know it is me even without looking at me? You are amazing." I took a seat at the table.

"I know. You spend most of your time with me when you were young and even now. Daniella is at home, she's not here at this moment." Uncle Andrew answered without hesitation.

"Uncle, now I'm here not for Daniella. There is something that I want you to help me. Something important. It is about my real dad." Apparently, what I just said making Uncle Andrew shocked and he seems to know something. "Mr Stark, you guys can come in now."

"Mr Stark, Miss Potts. Please have a seat." Uncle Andrew said to them and they both took the seats beside mine.

"Actually, we want to do DNA test for me and Sharlotte." Mr Stark said to Uncle Andrew.

"Sure, Mr Stark. That's not really a problem." Uncle Andrew said to us.

Tony Stark POV

"Please follow me, Mr Stark. Sharlotte, come. Miss Potts, you can stay here. We'll come back." Mr Andrew lead me and Sharlotte to the next door. The room occupied with many medical stuff. There are 2 chair inside the room and Mr Andrew signaled us to take the seat while he prepares the syringe.

"Alright, we begin with Mr Stark." Mr Andrew walked to me and begin with his work. In a moment, I can feel the sharp thing enter my vein and draw some blood out. But, that's it. All is done. And now, it's Sharlotte turn.

Her face doesn't even change when Mr Andrew took her blood out of the vein. I'm impressed with that. Maybe, she always do this kind of stuff. Mr Andrew then lead us back to his room where Miss Potts wait for us.

"Okay, Mr Stark, Miss Potts, Sharlotte. You can take the result in two days." Mr Andrew told us. "Anyway, this is my card."

"Thank you." I took Pepper hand and dragged her out of the office with her. Sharlotte followed us from behind and closed the door. We walked out the hospital and walked straight to our car or Sharlotte car.

"So, what about this car?" I asked Sharlotte who is leaning onto her car.

"Use it. I have my own car, so feel free to use it. You still stay here right? You're not back to New York yet, isn't?" She said with a cute smile.

"Alright. So, where are you going now?" I asked her.

"I think I need to go to my mother office. I need to take care something."

"Oh. I just though that I want to treat you for lunch and walked around this city." I said to her and I hug Pepper playing with her hair.

"Fine. I'll cancel my plan then. Besides, Mr Evan will manage it for me." She smiled and open her car door. "Let's go."

I enter the car as well as Pepper. There was a call on the screen and Sharlotte face pop into it when I answered it.

"What place you want to go?" She asked me. Honestly, I don't know about that.

"Anywhere. Your favourite place for lunch."

"Fine, follow me. Race me there?"

Sharlotte POV

"Fine, follow me. Race me there?" I saw his face in disbelieving. "Don't worry. We'll go to the beach. No shortcut. Just highway."

"Okay then. No chance of you cheating." I smirk to him with my evil face.

"Unfortunately, I can't cheat." I sincerely smile and make a cute face. I send him the exact map of the area. "Just follow the map. You can see my car as a red dot there."

"Good. In three. One, two, three." I pushed the pedal as it reaches its limit. My car was in front of him and I saw he tried to speed up with me.

But, I'm sure he cannot beat me because I am the best racer in this country. Nobody knows it of course, I am really a different person when I am outside. I smiled when he finally cross me.

But, nobody beat me in everything. I won the race without any trouble. I wait for him at the end of the way which is the front gate of the resort. After he arrived, I lead him to the car park for V.I.P which is for the family and special people of my family only.

"I won again." I smile at him while stick my tough out.

"You are good. But, I was not left behind far from you." He pouted at me. I smile.

"Thank you. You want to know something, you are one of the people that almost beat me. And I'm impressed with that."

"Alright guys. Let's go. I'm hungry." Miss Potts dragged Mr Stark inside and I followed them with a small smile in my face.

"Let's have lunch at the beach. I have my own place at this resort." I said and they followed me from behind.

"Your own place? Is this yours too?" Miss Potts asked me.

"Yes, it is mine." I smiled and practically ran to my favourite hut at the beach. The small hut is a very simple hut with a soft seats around the table. The concept of the hut was designed by myself, so everything is my taste.

"Wow, this is very cute hut." Miss Potts said while looking around at it. We all enter it and have our seat in different direction. I sit opposite them faced the sea and Mr Stark sit with Miss Potts.

"Just look who is the designer." I smiled at them.

"You? I didn't expect a girl like you can design something." Mr Stark said and laughed making me glared at him. "Just kidding. You are a very talented young girl. Good in racing, designing and more that I don't know yet."

"What can I say. My mum raise me so well." I said cheerily but I can see Mr Stark face changed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" I stucked. I have no idea what I am going to say.

"So, can we have our lunch?" Miss Potts interrupted us.

"I guess you are _hungry_." I smiled and press the button at the table to call for the waiter.

"Yes, miss. Can I have your order?" He asked and gave us the menu. Then, he left us after we finished ordering our meal. Our meal finished served within 10 minutes. We have our lunch when Miss Potts phone rang.

"Yes?" She kept on answering the phone and finished the call. Then, he looked at Mr Stark.

Tony Stark POV

"Tony, we have meeting tomorrow morning." She faced me and tell the magic sentence.

"So?" I played at her.

"We have to go back to New York before morning."

"You mean, we fly to New York tonight?" I asked her in disbelieving.

"Yes. This meeting is important." She said while drinking her juice. "Sharlotte, I'm so sorry. We need to go. We'll be here during the announcement of the test results."

"It's okay, Miss Potts. We'll meet again." Sharlotte standing and shake Pepper hand. I shake Sharlotte hand before walking away.

"I'll drive to your car home. Don't worry, I'm not stealing it away." I joked with her making she laughed.

"I'm sure you can manage it well, Mr Stark." She said and waving at us when we walked away from her.

Sharlotte POV

I just standing there while watching them walked away. Then, I sit again at the seat and continue to enjoy the desserts. I have 3 desserts to finished. They left before the desserts even arrived. I smiled looking at the desserts and took my phone out. I used my phone to online and have some information on Tony Stark. He is my idol but honestly I only updated about his technology, not about his personal life.

I read all the information of him in silent and feeling amaze when I knew that he have slept with many various women. Well, at least I know that he was a womanizer. I smiled while thinking about the fact. That was where I came from, _one night only_.


	5. Lies Beyond Lies

Sharlotte POV

I woke up at the morning on my bed crowded with various type of pillow. What can I say? I like my bed full of any kind of pillow. It is very comfortable. I won't get very cold at night because of the pillow. My bed is huge, so the pillow looks very good with it. I look at the window screen for time. It is 10 in the morning. I have no school today since it is Saturday. I get off the bed and walked to the bathroom. Today, I decide to have fun at the outdoor pool downstairs. So, I only washed my face and fixed my hair which is kind of mess during the night. I change my clothes into swimming style wearing a bikini. Then, I wear a robe covering my exposed body. I took my tab from my desk and walked out the room.

Before I went to the outside of my house where the pool located, I went to the kitchen first.

"Please give me orange juice and my breakfast. I'll be at the pool. The outside one." I said to the maid before leaving.

The door sliding opened when I get near the door at the back connected to the pool. I like the morning air which is very fresh. I put my tab on the table and took off my robe. I took a deep breath before jumped into the pool. The water hit my skin and the freshness flow all over my body. I continued to dived into the water for 5 minutes. Finally I reached my limit and I felt that I lacked of air. I immediately swam to the surface and gasped for air.

"You don't break your last record yet, isn't?" Someone said behind me making me smiled and turned to face the people.

"You never change. Always making me shocked." I said while I swim to the side of the pool. Daniella is Uncle Andrew's daughter. She is my best friend since we were young.

"Nope. Not a little bit." She smiled and sat at the rest chair nearby.

"Swim with me?" I asked her before I swam to the other side of the pool.

"I don't bring any clothes. I'll get wet." I heard she said and I swam back to her.

"Really? That is the reason. You know what? You swim with me for thousands time already and you didn't even bring any extra clothes before. So, why now? You want me to believe it. Not any chance. Why?" I climbed out of the pool and sit opposite to her.

"My father told me something." She said before my two maids walked out sending us drinks and food. I guess that they saw Daniella walked into the house since they prepare two drinks.

"About my father thing?" I took a sip of my delicious orange juice.

"So, you're ready to be his daughter? Or more specific. You want to be his daughter?" She was right. Do I ready to be his daughter? DO I EVEN WANT TO BE HIS DAUGHTER?

"I don't know." I whispered but I'm sure that she heard that.

"You should consider it. Maybe he can be a good father to you."

"Maybe he can. But, maybe he can't." I looked straight to her eyes. "He's my idol. I'm not sure about being his daughter."

"I know you had a bad memory of someone being your father. But, now it's different. You are grown enough. You can fight him if he did something to you which I highly doubt. You can run away." What she said making me shivered because she make me remember the worse memory I had. I stand from my seat and jumped to the pool because I can feel my tears going to fall down any seconds. "Sharlotte, please consider it. You can change it, you know. I'm leaving you, see you soon." I can heard what she said before she was gone from my house.

I went out of the pool and make a phone call to Uncle Andrew.

"Yes, my dear. Anything I can help?" Uncle Andrew said through the line.

"I want the DNA test to be negative." I simply said to him. It was a while before he answered me.

"Why?"

"I'm not ready yet. I am not ready to change how I live till now."

"Are you sure?"

"I am exactly sure, uncle."

"I want you to know something, if you want the truth you are welcome to ask me."

Dr Andrew POV

"I am very sure, uncle." She said.

"Alright then." I said before cutting the line.

Then, my office phone rang. I press the answer button.

"Dr Andrew. The DNA result for Mr Stark and Miss White is already out."

"Send it to my computer." I said. After a few minutes, one email arrive to my computer which contain the result. I click the email and within a few second, the result appears before me.

It was positive. Sharlotte is Tony Stark daughter. That's mean I'll have to lie to them. Do I have to follow Sharlotte want? Yes. Do I have to lie? No.

Then, I heard some knock at the door.

"Come in." I simply said and closed the tab of the results.

"Hi,dad." My dear Daniella enter the room.

"What are you doing here? I thought you want to go to Sharlotte house." I asked her when she sat at the chair opposite the table.

"I just come back from her house." I saw her face change. "So, the result already out?"

"No,not yet." I lied.

"Oh,okay." She stared at her feet. "Sharlotte didn't want to have a father. She still can't forget about the past."

"I'm not surprise about it. She had a bad past about having a father after all."

"That is only what I want to say. Bye, dad. If somebody looking for me, just told them that I'll be at the beach." She said and walked out the room waving her hand to me.

"Oh my god, what am I going to do?" I said to myself.

Sharlotte POV

I took my car key on the table in the living room. I walked out the house and immediately got into the car and drove to my favourite place other than the beach. I'm not going to the beach because it was 2 in the evening that's mean the beach was crowded.

It took only 10 minutes to get to the flower field. Yes, flower field but it was an abandoned field actually. But, the field was full of flower so I call it flower field and there was only a few of people know about the places. More like only a few of people who enjoy the scenery of the field because the field was kind of far from the city. The field was just beside the road so everyone might just saw the scenery from the car and never wanted to walked through the flowers.

I drove my car straight to the place with the full speed. The highway out of the city was not crowded with cars. I easily drove my car through all the way to the field. The field was very large but I had my own place. I like the part of the field that was not far from the edge of the foreland of the sea. I drove my car at the field and parked my car just beside the foreland under a tree.

I inhaled the air when I got out of my car. I never hate this kind of feeling. The feeling of being free and the nature all around. I smiled slightly.

I walked to the edge of the foreland and saw the scenery of the sea. I'm not scared from high for sure because I never afraid of being at the dangerous edge of the foreland. Then I hear a car came close to where I am. I immediately turned myself.

"I thought you gonna kill yourself." Daniella said right after she got out from her car.

I smiled to her as she walked to me. "Even if I jump from here, I won't die. It's high tide now."

"Does it really matter? High tide or low tide, you still can jump safely. We had jumped before, safely." She smiled to me and dragged me to the edge again.

"How do you know that I'm here?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that I want to be here, not the crowded beach."

"Daniella, what do you think I should do?" I asked her slowly.

"You mean about the family thing?" She looked at me. I nodded. It took a while before she answered. "Well, I think you should wait for the result first."

"I know what the result will be. It will be negative. I want it to be." I stared at the sea in front of me.

"What do you mean?"

"I told your father that I don't want the result to be positive. And your father will fulfill my wish, he promised me."

"Oh my god, what have you done? You change your own future by doing this if the real results is positive."

"I'm not ready yet. You know the whole reason. So, I hope you support me." My tear fall down without me realized it.

"Sharlotte, you know I will always support you but I also want the very best thing for you. I hope you can live happily after this." She smiled and hugged me.

Tony Stark POV

I was at the airport when my phone rang. I took the phone out of my trench coat pocket.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry Mr Stark for calling you in this night. I need to tell you something." I heard that Mr Andrew voice in depressed.

"Go on."

"Your result is out. Miss White is your daughter. Or should I call her Miss Stark."

"O..kay." So, she is my daughter.

"But, she don't want the result to be positive. She asked for my help to fake the result."

"Did she know the real result yet?"

"No." This make me thinking a trick.

"Then, fulfill her wish. I am not ready to be a father yet. I hope you understand."

Dr Andrew POV

"You don't want her? You want to dump her after what happen to her recently?" Oh god, I don't understand what is wrong with this family. How can a father just dump his daughter after his daughter lost her mother?

"She wants it. You can't blame me for that."

"She did it for a reason. She had a dark past of having a father."

"A father?"

"Her mother ever brought a man to their house and making the man as her husband. But, before they married, the man already moved there a month earlier. Sharlotte was 5 year old at that time. When her mother going out of town for her business, she was left home with the man. The man trapped her in her room without giving her a single food for almost a week."

"Oh my god."

"And he even tortured her. That was why Sharlotte never be serious with any guy that she ever met. Some kind, she inherited it from you. You are playboy and your daughter is playgirl."

"I highly doubt it." He laughed at that statement.

"So, you still stick to the 'as she wish' thing?"

"Yes. I hope you don't tell her that I am her father."

"I won't. I hope you can change your mind about this thing. She is a very good girl."

"See you tomorrow, Dr Andrew." I cut the line.

"What is that?" Pepper asked me after she came back from the counter.

"Dr Andrew call. Sharlotte is my daughter."

"Congratulations."

"No. She don't want a father. She wants Dr Andrew to fake the results. I told Dr Andrew to fulfill her wish."

"What? Please, for this time. Think about it again. She needs you."

"I am not ready to have a daughter yet."

"Think about it. Let's go to the hotel."


	6. Michelle Black

**Two months later.**

Sharlotte POV

I leaned at my car as I waited for Daniella at our usual place, the edge of the foreland. It was noon, she text me said that she wanted to meet me. I'd wait for about 10 minutes under the tree. It was fortunate that this place had some trees. I'd tried to call her but she didn't answered.

Then, I heard some noise from the car behind me. I turned to face the car that was obviously belong to Daniella since the plat number was GREY 12. She parked her car just beside mine and hopped out of the car.

"I'm sorry. The teacher wants to meet me. That's why." She told me.

"So, why do you want to meet me?"

"I want to take you to one restaurant that serve Korean food, a new one. It was a long time since the last one we ate Korean food." She makes a face to me.

"Not that long."

"It was last month." She pouted.

"Fine, let's go." She immediately smiled at me and walked to her car while I got into my car.

* * *

"You want to join a race tonight?" Daniella said. I looked at her.

"You're kidding me? Why wouldn't it?" She smiled at me.

"I know you gonna said that. You never change. There are our food." She clapped her hand like a child.

The waiter put everything that we ordered on our table. The table was full with food, Korean food. The waiter bowed to us making me smiled at him and nodded my head to him. The table was full with food. Korean food restaurant was very special. You must sit on the floor with only a small pillow to sit.

I looked at Daniella already started eating her meal. I took the chopstick and started to eat the rice. There were various of food on the table that makes me want to taste all of them. The food was very delicious.

"We have a tour next month. But, the locations is still unknown. You want to join?" Daniella said to me.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"They won't let you to choose. You are the role model of the school. You must join it like always."

"I know." I continued to eat my meal.

"I hope this trip is going to New York. I really want to go to New York." When I heard she said New York, I brought down the chopstick with the meat from my mouth. I put it down to the bowl.

"Why?" She asked me when she saw my reaction.

"There is Stark Tower at New York. I don't want to have any connection with _him_ right now."

"Forget about him, you are not his daughter. You are a free girl. New York is a big city, so you have a small chance to bump with him. Cheer up!" She smiled and signaled me to finished the food.

"Yes, you're right." I smiled at her and continued to eat the meal.

* * *

I walked down the stairs to the workshop. The door slide open when I got near the door. This was the first time I got down to the shop after 2 months. My cars located very neatly in the shop. I smiled when I walked between my cars. I need to choose a good car for tonight.

Then, I stopped at my twin R8 E-Tron. I touched both of the car.

"A, when was the last time I used this car?"

"Both of the car last used 2 months ago by you and Mr Stark."

"Oh, I almost forgot." I closed my eyes and I decided to used the car that Mr Stark ever used. I hope this car can gave me a good luck for my race.

"A, prepare the car. I want to use this car tonight. Bring it up."

Daniella POV

I leaned at my car while waiting for Sharlotte. 5 minutes to 8. She promised me that she will be here at 8 p.m. This place already crowded with many racers from all over this city and maybe from another city nearby. Then, a car stopped beside my car. An Audi R8 E-Tron. Original one, not even a single change to the outer of the car.

I looked at the logo beside the car. It shows WHITE. I smiled and waited for someone to come out from the car.

"Nice car." I said when I heard the door opened.

"I want to test this car. I want to see what is the limit of this car." Sharlotte said before she leaned in front of her car.

"Just make sure you don't burn it." I joked making she smiled at me.

"I'm not going to. So, who are my opponents tonight?"

"I don't really know. I just arrive here, so I don't have any information yet."

Sharlotte POV

"I'll get them. You just wait or buy me a drink or something?" I waved at her as I walked to the ILLEGAL racing manager.

"Hey, bro. So, who will join the parade tonight?" I leaned at him. Everybody knows that I am the QUEEN of flirting a guy.

"Sharlotte, long time no see, huh?" He took my hand and kissed the back of my palm. I smiled at him.

"You miss me?" I acted like a cute girl. Then, I change to a normal voice. "I expect that." That was totally making him laughed a bit.

"There are three people that already gave me the REGISTRATION money. Two boys and a girl." I hugged me at the waist making me leaned at him. His head was totally on my shoulder.

"A girl? Who?"

"New girl. I don't know who. She is very pretty, though. But, the two boys are the same idiot from last time." I noticed his voice showed how he was very irritated with the boys. I laughed a bit.

"Those idiots will never quit. Maybe they can beat me this time."

"I bet they can't, sweetheart." He let go of my waist and make me faced him. "If they do, I'll buy you a car. Any car that you want."

"Really? And if they do bet me, I'll sell that car. And if they don't, I'll give away car as a present."

"Present? For who?"

"Someone who used it before me." I smiled at him and hugged me again. But, this time I was facing him. "How much you want today?"

"Add 1000 USD from the last time?" He whispered at me.

"6000 USD, huh?" I asked him while shaking my head smiling.

"Everything increase these days, baby. I need money for my girl at home." He watched me as I took my check book from my jacket pocket.

"There." I gave him the check and he kissed my cheek. And I left.

I walked to Daniella who was still leaning on her car and drinking carbonated drink.

"So, got it? Or you just went to flirt with Brian?" She asked me as I leaned beside her.

"I'm not flirting with someone else boyfriend. There are many guy who is still single. I'm not that desperate."

"Whatever. Here, your drink." She gave me the drink that was same with what she was drinking.

"My opponents are the two idiots and a new girl." I said to her.

"New girl? That was a new challenge." She smiled at me. Then, I heard Brian voice shouting to the peoples to give a way and get a better place to watch the race. I smiled when I heard he called all the racers that was including me.

"Good luck." Daniella said to me as I walked toward my car. I drove my car to the started line. All of the other three car were already waited there. The girl car was far from mine, so I couldn't saw her face.

A girl walked to the middle of the road and within a minute the race was started. A first, my car was at the second place. I continued to drove my car very fast until I got to the finish line. I finally reach the finish line and I won. I beat the new girl, but she was quite good too. She nearly beat me. I stopped my car at the middle of the road and got out of the car. Daniella immediately walked toward me and hugged me.

"You win, again!" She shouted out loud.

"I know. Stop screaming, don't you see there are many people here." I said to her. Then, someone hugged my waist from the back.

"Congratulations. You get 18000 USD. 6000 USD is mine." Brian whispered to me as he handed me the money.

"Thank you." I let go of his hand on my waist and faced him. He walked away leaving me with Daniella and other people who congrats me.

"Nice style of driving." Someone said making me turned to face the GIRL.

"Thank you. You nearly beat me, you know. You are quite good." I said to her.

"How do you know it was me?" She asked.

"I guess. And you fall to my trap." I smirked at her.

"Smart girl." She said and finally, she smiled. "Long time no see, Sharlotte."

"I thought you forget about me. Michelle Black." I smiled at her.

"You actually know it was me?"

"I saw your plat number. Family name, remember." She smiled at me. Michelle was a very beautiful girl. Her family name is Black but she is white though. She wore a very stylish black short dress. But, I think that suit her very well with her fair skin and straight long hair. "Remember Daniella?"

"Of course. It looks like she is busy right now." She pointed at Daniella who was flirted with a handsome boy.

"I say we leave her into her business." I said slowly to Michelle.

"Whatever you say. Dinner?"

"Sure. Any suggestion?"

"I just came back from U.K. And you ask me where?"

"Sorry. I forgot about it. What about my family hotel?"

"Sure." She said and both of us walked to our car. I started my car and drove it out to the main road where I saw Michelle waiting for me inside her black Porsche Boxter S.

When we drove our car across the road, my phone rang. I picked it.

"Yes, Daniella."

"Where are you? Why do you leave me alone?" Her voice sounds angry.

"You was busy. So, I leave for my dinner."

"Where?"

"Usual place. I want to treat someone special."

"Who? I'll be there in few minutes."

"I'll keep it as a secret. I'll wait for you."


	7. Package

Daniella POV

I opened the door and I saw Sharlotte sat on the sofa and someone was opposite to her. Sharlotte was facing the door, so she saw that I was coming through the door. She smiled to me and signaled me to sit with them.

I walked to her and sat next to Sharlotte. That was when I recognized the girl who sat opposite to us. I was very shocked that I AM meeting MICHELLE again?

"You're back!" I practically shout and jumped from my seat. I walked to her and hugged her. She was smiling to me.

"Cool down. I'm SO gonna live here starting from now." She said to me as I released my hug.

"And you are SO gonna tell me what was happening to your life at Italy."

* * *

Sharlotte POV

I woke up at the morning when the sun shining bright to my room through the glass wall. Fortunately, some of the glass was still covered with the curtain, so the light was blocked a bit. I opened my eyes a bit and saw what time was it on the glass wall or glass screen.

"A, please inform the maid that I will be down in 30 minutes plus. I want some espresso for my breakfast." I said when I get up from my bed and started to walk to the bathroom.

I took a simple shower and dress myself. I wore a light purple short dress with collar and a white cardigan. Then, I wore a simple sneaker. I took my bag and one of my laptop from the desk.

I opened the door and walked downstairs straight to the dining room. I sat at the table where the breakfast already prepared for me. I used my laptop to finished my assignment while eating my breakfast. After I ate my breakfast, I closed the laptop and put it in my bag. Then, I walked out from my house and drove my Nexus LFA Roadster.

I drove my car to the school. When I reached the school, I parked my car just between Daniella car and someone car that I knew. I walked into the school and walked straight to my locker. I opened my locker and took my book.

I don't see Daniella for almost half a day. When lunch comes, I saw her at the cafeteria eating her lunch. I smiled and walked toward her. I sat opposite to her.

"Hey. How was you day?" I asked her.

"Good. I've got an A- for project." She said with a sad face.

"A-? It's good. Why are you so sad?"

"I want an A+. Not A-."

I laughed at her. Then, a girl stopped at our table.

"Sharlotte, Mr Principle want to see you now." She said to me.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Anyway, there is a new girl come to school today. I think it is about that girl."

"Thank you." I stand up from my seat and walked to the principle room.

I knocked at the door when I was in front of the principle room.

"Come in." I heard he said. I opened the door and stepped inside the room and closed the door before walked to him.

"Why do you call me?" I asked him.

"Sit first, Sharlotte." I sat and realize that the girl that sat beside me is Michelle.

"Michelle?"

"Yes, Sharlotte. This is the new student. I bet you know her." Uncle Ethan said to me.

"Then, why do you call me?" I asked him.

"This is your school. All the property of White Family is under you now. So, I just want to know if you have anything that you want to change." He said.

"No, I have nothing to change. I still want you to hide the secret that this school is belong to the WI. And I still want you to be the principle." I said to him with a sweet smile.

"Okay, then. Michelle, you can follow her and your schedule is the same with Sharlotte and Daniella. I know that all of you are best friends."

"Thank you." Michelle said and followed me out of the room.

* * *

"Your test will be held on the next Monday. Then, those who pass the exam will join the trip to New York." Our teacher said to us during our last period of the day.

"Trip? To New York? I'M IN." Daniella screamed making all of us shocked.

"Relax, Daniella." The teacher told her. "Get ready. You may dismissed."

Daniella and Michelle walked out of the class with me behind them. Then, we stopped at our locker.

"I can't wait for the trip." Daniella said with happy face.

"Slow down, we're not even take the test yet." I said to her.

"Whatever. I'm sure I pass with flying colors." She pouted to me. "Let's go together. We can have a good time together."

"Ermm, I'm not sure that I can join the trip. You see, I am not good in academics. I like sports." Michelle said with a sad face.

"Don't worry about that. I can teach you. Both of us can teach you. I'll make sure that you can join us during the trip." Daniella said and put her hand on Michelle shoulder.

"Yes. I am willing to teach my best friend. But, about the trip. I am not sure that I will join it." I smiled to them.

"Why? You'll kill the moment." Daniella pouted again. I smiled to them and left them. I walked out of the school and into my car. I drove my car to my house.

* * *

I was at my room surfing the internet using my computer in the room. I was looking for some new car to spend my money to buy them. Then, I suddenly remember about the car that Mr. Stark had used before.

"A, I want you to prepare one of our plane. I have one package that I want to sent to NYC." I said and walked out my room without closing the computer.

"Yes, Miss."

I walked down the stairs and to my workshop. The door opened when I got near to it. I walked into the room and I can heard the door clicked and locked. I walked to both of my R8 E-Tron.

I took both of the car keys from the desk. I shoved the keys to both of them. I started the first car.

"Activate the automatic drive for this car. I'll drive the other one for the last time." Then, I entered the other car and started the engine too.

"Opened the way please." The transparent glass door slide opened giving the way out of the workshop.

I drove my car through it and followed by the car that controlled by A. When I arrived at the city, I stopped by at the mall. I bought few bouquet of flowers, an envelope and a special paper that cost almost 10 USD.

When I arrived at the airport, I used the back way to get to the huge field where our plane was located. I parked my car and the other car beside our private plane. It was easy to know that the plane is ours because all of our plane have my family name on it, _WHITE_.

I left each of the bouquet of flower on the driver seat and the front passenger seat. I wrote,

_Hi. This car is for you, Mr Stark. This car is a good car, it may bring a good luck for you. Farewell. ~Sharlotte White_

I put the letter and the car key in the envelope. I called one of my worker.

"I want you to put this envelope and this bouquet of flower on the car after you guys put this car at the tower. I want you guys to make sure that this car is received by Mr Stark or Ms Potts."


	8. Plan

Tony Stark POV

"Tony, there is a letter for you. A man outside the building gave me this when I arrived. It is obviously for you." Pepper said to me as she entered my lab in the tower.

"Put it on the table. Maybe from the fan." I didn't even ignored to turned.

"It is from Sharlotte." Her voice making me stopped what I am currently doing and turned my chair to faced her. I got up from the chair and grabbed the letter from her. She already opened and read the letter.

I read the letter and stared at the letter for a few moment. I ran to the elevator and followed by Pepper. Both of us went outside of the building and faced the car that Sharlotte was mentioned in the letter.

"This is totally the car." I whispered. I opened the envelope again and took the key out. I unlocked the car and opened the door of the car. I smiled when I saw 2 bouquet of flowers in the car.

"Tony, are you willing to receive it?" Pepper asked me.

"Why not? It's a present for me." I smiled but when I remembered what she wrote in the letter, _Farewell_ : my smiled completely faded. What do she meant by that?

"Tony? What's wrong?" Pepper asked me when I closed the door and leaned on the car.

"She wrote farewell. Do you think she don't want to see me again?"

"She didn't know you are her father. Of course she didn't WANT to meet you again, on purpose." Pepper dragged me with her into the building again.

"I feel guilty for Sharlotte." I said when we were inside the elevator. I leaned to the wall and closed my eyes.

"You have open your mind? Finally." Pepper said making me felt even more worse.

"Pepp, I want to meet her. Do you think she want to?"

"I don't know. We'll figured out of something. But, you must wait until next week because we have many work to do this week."

* * *

**A WEEK LATER…**

Sharlotte POV

"Guys, the result is out. We're going to New York!" Daniella ran to the table where me and Michelle sat. Michelle who was playing with her tab immediately looked at Daniella.

"Hey, hey. Slow down." Michelle said to Daniella who was still running toward us. Daniella stopped just before she hit the edge of the table.

"We're going to New York!" She said with her happy face again.

"Do you mean that I pass the test?" Michelle asked her.

"You got an A. Of course, you pass. What do you think with two best students tutoring you? Fail?" Daniella smirked at her.

"Wow, that was far unbelievable." Michelle said.

"Congratulations. Have fun at New York." I said to them and continue to do my assignment using my laptop.

"What do you mean _have fun_? You're going to New York." Daniella said after she sat beside me.

"I'm not taking the risk of meeting him." I simply said.

"Sharlotte, New York is a big city. A super big city, actually. I think you will not meet him anywhere. Besides, he is a high profile person, he is not going out that easily." What she said maybe right, but maybe wrong too.

"What are you two talking about?" Michelle asked.

"Someone. You don't want to know about it." I smirked.

"O…kay. Then, I should go. I promised my mum that I will accompany her shopping." She stands up and walked out the café. She waved at us before she closed the door.

"So, what do you think?" Daniella asked me again.

"I'm not going." I said slowly. I closed my laptop and grabbed my bag before walked out too. Daniella followed me as she continuously called my name.

I leaned at my car as I faced Daniella.

"Fine, I'll think about it. Okay? Give me time. Besides, the trip is on…" I stucked. "When is the trip?"

"This weekend. I give two days to think. If you still don't want to go, I am so gonna dragging you there." Daniella said.

"Whatever." I opened my door and slides into my car.

* * *

Tony POV

"Pepper, do we have a tight schedule this week? I really want to meet Sharlotte." I said to Pepper when both of us were in her office or more specific, my ex-office.

"Nope. You are totally free this week. But, how are you going to meet her? Come to her house all of the sudden?" Pepper looked away from the file that she had been read when I came to the office.

"I don't know. I don't even know what I need to say. I just feel very guilty toward her and Sofia." I said slowly.

"Figure out the way, then tell me." Pepper continued to read the file. Then, a knock on the door making she looked up again. "Come in."

"I'm sorry to disturb, Miss Potts, Mr Stark. There was a call from Vestoria High School, a private high school from Los Angeles." I turned my chair and faced the worker.

"Really? What do they want?" Pepper asked.

"They request for your permission to have a trip at the Stark Industries main buildings."

"I called them later. Please tell them to give us some time." Tony said before Pepper said anything. The worker walked out the room and closed the door.

"Some time to think?" Pepper asked making me turned my chair to faced her.

"What?"

"You never _think_ to give any permission for a trip for anybody before. Why?"

"I said I need some time, right? It's Los Angeles. Private school. What can you think?"

Pepper seemed to be clueless, but she figured it out after a few seconds. "Sharlotte." She whispered and looked at me right in the eye. "Is that right?"

"Yupe. Can I borrow your computer?" I asked but, I didn't wait for any reply. I walked toward her computer and she immediately left her seat, leaned at the table. I sat on the chair and started to search for _Sharlotte White_ in the internet.

I opened her profile and it state that Sharlotte _is_ a student or a _role model_ at Vestoria High School. I smiled at Pepper. "I found the way."

* * *

Sharlotte POV

"Sharlotte, Mr Ethan want to meet you." A girl said to me just after I got out from my car.

"Thank you." I said to her and she walked away. I locked my car and started to walked to the principle office.

I knocked the door and opened it. I saw Uncle Ethan was on a phone call but he gestured at the chair opposite his table to me. I closed the door and walked to his table, then I sat on the chair.

"Morning, Sharlotte." Uncle Ethan said after he hung up the phone.

"Why do you want to meet me this morning?"

"You know about the trip to New York, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I want you to go." He simply said.

"Why?"

"You are the role model, so I need you to be one on this trip. Can you do that for _your_ school?"

"Mmm, I'm not sure. I have other schedule this weekend." I lied.

"Sharlotte, you are the role model. Please act as one." He looked straight into my eyes.

"O..kay. I'll join it." I stands up and turned my self facing the door. I walked to the door just after I said the last word and I left.

Tony Stark POV

"Sir, an unknown number called. The number was classified as the Vestoria High School phone number." I looked up from my work when I heard the word Vestoria. Isn't that Sharlotte school?

"Pick it up." I said to Jarvis. "Yes?"

"Mr Stark, I've done the job that you want me to do. She is going. Do you have anything else you want me to do?" Mr Ethan voice was heard through the speaker.

"That should be enough. Once you get here, tell me the detail about where you stay and what is the schedule. Will you?"

"Of course. I'll do anything if you allowed the trip to visit the Stark Industries. It would be more than an honor."

"Thank you, Mr Ethan." Then, the line was cut.

I leaned my back to the chair where I sat and closed my eye. I took a deep breath and release it slowly. The sound of clicked from the door makes my head shots up and looked at _Pepper_ who entered my lab.

"Tony, I need to go to DC today. I've got a meeting." She said as she put a folder on my desk. "Sign this now, I need this document for the meeting."

"Aww, Pepper. Relax, I've got a good news." I grinned at her. "I _am_ meeting Sharlotte in a few days."

"Really? She will come here?" Pepper walked to me.

"Yep." I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my lap.

"Good luck, then. I am not gonna be here until next Wednesday. So, manage it yourself." She pushed herself off me and standing facing me. "And behave yourself."

She leaned to me and kiss me. "Don't worry, it's Tony Stark that we are talking about." I said after we broke our kissed.

"Because it's Tony Stark, I am telling you that. Goodbye, Tony." She said and walked out of my lab.

* * *

Sharlotte POV

"Hey, Daniella." I said to Daniella who was sitting alone at the school park.

"Oh hi, Sharlotte." She looked up from the book that she been reading.

"Where's Michelle?" I asked her as I sat beside her.

"She went to the library. She said she want to find a book there."

"Oh."

"Hey, guys." Someone said behind us making us turned our head. It was Michelle. "Guess what, the list for the students that will join the trip is out. And I have take the full descriptions of the trip." She handed us both a paper.

"So, Sharlotte. Have you pack?" Daniella asked me.

"Not yet, I'll pack my stuff tonight." I said to her. "What hotel we will staying at?"

"From what I know, it's 5 star hotel. A room for a student. Isn't that cool?" I smiled. I wondered, whose money they used to pay for the bill? Or more specifically, whose hotel was it?

"That was super cool." I said with my smile.

"Why are you keep on smiling?" Michelle asked me making me looked at her.

"Nothing, I just wonder who fund this trip."

"Even if no one fund the trip, the school could afford it. You think we pay thousands dollar a month for nothing?" Daniella said without looked up from the book.

"That's make sense." I said smiling. I got up from the ground. "I'll better get going, I've got stuff to pack. I haven't pack anything yet and the flight is tomorrow morning."

"Okay, then. Goodbye, Sharlotte. See you tomorrow." Michelle said while waving her hand to me as I walked away.


	9. Stark Industries?

Sharlotte POV

I pulled my luggage into the building of the international airport of Los Angeles. I saw Michelle, Daniella and the others were waiting at one corner. Some of them sitting on the chair provided while the rest still standing and chatting with each other. Most of them looked very excited. I walked toward Daniella and Michelle who were leaning onto the wall not far from the others.

"Hey." I said as I stopped in front of them. I put my luggage just beside theirs'.

"What took you so long? You're fortunate that we didn't leave yet." Daniella said.

"The flight is at 10. It's only 8.30 in the morning. What's the big deal?" I pouted to her. "I just busy tinkering with my stuff. I installed A for my phone and my tab. You know, long way to New York. I can't leave my tech that long."

"Whatever." Daniella said with annoying voice making Michelle and me laughed. And that's make Daniella rolled her eyes.

"Attention, students. You guys can have a walk first before our flight. But, all of you need to be here for check in at 9.30. Is that clear?" One of our teachers said out loud.

"Yes." Some of the students replied.

"Come on, let's have some coffee." I dragged Daniella and Michelle by their hands. Their other hand were pulling their luggage. I let go of their hand as they started walking and I pulled my own luggage.

"Why do you like coffee so much? It's not good, you know." Daniella said but I just ignored it just like the other time. And yes, she always nagged me like an old lady.

"I need to stay awake. And I promised you that I will not drink a heavy type of coffee. I'll take latte. Is that okay, _mom_?" I pouted and walked passing them to the coffee shop that was just in front of us.

I walked to the shop and took the nearest table that was outside the shop. I put my luggage at the side of my chair.

"What do you want? Latte? Espresso? Americano? Anything?" I asked them as I standing in front of them getting ready to go inside and buy the coffee.

"I'll take Latte too." Michelle said.

"Just buy me Coffee Milk." Daniella said to me.

"Okay." I walked into the shop that was quite full because it was morning. Many people will visited the shop for their breakfast. I walked to the buffet table and took the tray as well as a tongs.

I picked few donuts, few pieces of cakes and a few tarts. I went to the counters.

"I want to have two Latte and one Coffee Milk. Large cups please. And packed this." I pointed to the tray that I put on the counter.

"Please wait for a moment." The worker said politely.

Within a few minutes I waited standing there, the worker came with a tray with three cups of drinks and 3 boxes of donuts, cakes and tarts. I paid her the money and I took the tray to my friends.

"Here we go." I said as I put the tray on the table and sat on the chair. I took my Latte and took a sip from the cup. "So delicious."

Daniella just shook her head and took a sip from her cup too. Michelle was playing something with her tab, so she just ignored us.

"Michelle, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Checking something." She closed the tab and slide it into her bag. "So, what do we have here?" She smiled and used the fork provided to eat the cake.

* * *

"Welcome to New York." The voice rang through the speaker as we stepped into the arrival door.

"Alright students. Take your bag and wait outside. Don't go anywhere." The teacher told all of us.

I took my bag and walked through the door. I waited at the main hall of the big airport. Then, the others started gathered around me. Michelle and Daniella walked toward me when they saw me waited for them.

"What took you so long? Took me forever waiting for you two." I said to them.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry. Our bag is not in the front list _like you_." Sharlotte said.

"Whatever." I turned and walked to our teachers who were calling for us a moment ago. Daniella and Michelle followed me.

"Okay students. Now, we will get to our hotel by our bus. So, you can go to the bus now." All of us started to walked away because apparently some of us never used bus before. Only a few or maybe none of us ever used bus before.

We walked through the main door and a very exclusive bus was parked in front of the door. Some of the students gasped. The bus was very attractive.

"Let's go. I want to have a strategic place to sit." Daniella said while pushing me and Michelle through the door. I carried my luggage as I stepped on the stairs.

We sat not far from each other as Daniella and Michelle sat together while I sat alone in front of them. I took my earphone out and connected it to my phone. I choose my favourite song and let the music rang into my head. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the flow of the song.

* * *

"Sharlotte! Hey, wake up. Sharlotte!" Somebody shook me. I opened my eyes slowly only to see Daniella and Michelle faced just a few inch from mine. I backed away almost immediately and my back hit the bus wall really hard.

"Aww. Why you looked at me that close?" I touched my back and rub it slowly.

"Sorry. Come on, let's go. We're arrived, you know. Everybody already got out of the bus." Daniella grabbed my hand and dragged me outside.

I stepped out of the bus and faced the big front door of the hotel.

"Wow." I muttered under my breath.

"That was the only thing that you can say?" Daniella hit my arm. "Well, I'm not surprised."

She walked through the automatic door and signaled me and Michelle to follow her. I slightly smile and walked with Michelle into the hotel. Then, something at the door hit my eyes. It wrote _WI_ _(White Industries)_ on the side of the door. Even it was small, but I still realized it because all of WI buildings door have that logo. So, that's mean this hotel is belonged to WI.

I smiled as I walked following Daniella and Michelle to the front desk. I looked around the hotel and discovered that the hotel was fulled with rich-looking people.

"Hello. We are the members of the school trip from L.A. Where are our room?" Daniella asked politely to the woman at the front desk.

"Welcome to Four Season Hotel." She said to us. _Four Season Hotel? _That is one of our hotel. "Can I see you ID? I need to check your name first. I hope you understand."

"Oh, sure. Wait a second." All three of us opened our bag and find our ID card. We handed her our ID. "Here."

"Please wait a moment." She said then she looked at our ID and doing something with the touch screen computer in front of her. She then handed back our ID with three card. "Your room is on floor 50."

"Thank you." All of us said to her.

"Your welcome. I hope you enjoy living in our hotel." I slightly bow to us.

* * *

After I put my cloth in the wardrobe, I sat on the sofa and watch some show on the televisions. I am very bored, so I decided to walked around. I grab my phone on the table and dialed my uncle number.

"Uncle, can I go out? I am super bored in this hotel." I pouted at him.

"Sure, but don't get back to late. Tomorrow, we need to go to special place for our trip."

"Thank you, uncle. And don't worry too much. I know how to survive in New York."

"Fine, be careful."

"I will. Thank you again." I said to him as he snorted and cut the line.

I took my trench coat from the wardrobe and wore it. I grabbed my phone and my purse, putting them in the coat pocket. The pocket is quite big, so my purse can fit it easily. I walked out my room after I used some of my perfume. I fixed my hair a bit as walked to the door.

I walked to Daniella room which was just beside my room. I knocked the door. Within a minute, Daniella opened the door.

"You want to go out?" I asked her lazily.

"Where?"

"Anywhere. It's still early. It's only 7 p.m. We are in the big city, we can go anywhere. This city is the city that never sleep, remember?"

"Fine, I'll change first. Come in, Michelle is inside." Daniella opened the door for me to come in.

I walked into her room and I saw Michelle sat on the sofa watching some show in the television. I sat next to her.

"We're going out. You don't want to change?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"Really? Going out? I'll change. Wait for me." She said and ran to her room which was only opposite to my room and Daniella room. I just smiled and shook my head watching her.

After a few minutes, Daniella came out from the bathroom wearing a new short dress.

"Where is Michelle?" She asked while fixing her hair. I closed the television and walked to the door.

"In her room." I said when I walked passed her. I opened the door and waited for them at the corridor.

Daniella came out from her room and locked the door using her card. Then, Michelle came out from her room.

"Done? Let's go." I said to them as I walked to the lift nearby.

We walked around the city but not far from our hotel. We bought some clothes at the famous boutique. Then, we stopped at one gift shop and bought some cute thing that were charms. Then, Daniella dragged us to diamond shop. She bought _few_ bracelet that were also consider as charms. While me and Michelle bought each the same type of bracelet but different designs. When we headed back to our hotel, I saw one coffee shop. I smiled and dragged them to the shop with me.

"Do you want anything?" I asked them with a big smile.

"Just buy us the same as the earlier morning." Daniella said. "You, don't buy a heavy type of coffee." She pointed at me. I ignored her and headed to the counter.

"I want all type of these donuts. Pack it 6 donuts for one box. That's make it 3 boxes, right?" She nodded at me. "Then, I want to Latte and one Coffee Milk. Put it in a bag, okay?"

Within a few minutes, she came back with a bag with the logo of the shop. I paid for the drinks and donuts and left. We get back to our hotel and back to our room. I gave Daniella and Michelle their drinks and a box of donuts for each of them.

* * *

"Alright, students. Today, we will head to the company that all of you already know. Want to know what is it? Wait till we get there." The teacher teased us makes me continue to play with my tab.

When the bus stopped, I looked outside through the windows of the bus. We were in front of a BIG buildings. Wow, they must be very rich. All of us walked out of the bus and looked around the buildings.

"Students, let's get in. Somebody already waited for us inside." The teacher said to us and we walked into the building. When I reached the door, something caught into my eyes. _Stark Industries_ logo? My steps stopped and I frowned at the logo.

"Hey, Sharlotte? Are you okay?" Daniella asked me. I pointed to the logo. She frowned too.

"Stark?" She whispered.

* * *

**I'm sorry for this lateness. This is for you.**


	10. Union

Sharlotte POV

"Is this really Stark Industries?" I said almost instantly.

"Relax. Mr Stark won't be here. He won't bother to the school trip like this." Daniella said but she looked much hesitated.

"Are you sure about it?" I looked at her.

"No." She looked to her feet.

"What are you guys talking about?" Michelle asked because she didn't know a thing about this.

"Nothing. You'll know about it when the times come." I said to her. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

I walked to the main hall of the building. The workers seem to be busy because they just ignored our presence except for a woman that was talking to our teacher. I looked around the building.

Then, our teacher signaled us to follow them. I walked with Daniella and Michelle besides me. We entered a big room that looks like cinema. All of us took a seat before someone that I don't want to see right now walked to the room through the door.

I looked at Daniella who was also looked at me. I gulped for air. Then, I fixed my front hair so it can hide my face a bit. I looked down to my lap even when he started talking using the microphone. It was good that we sat in the last row that was used.

"Hello, students. Welcome to Stark Industries." Mr Stark said. Then, the students cheers and clapped for it. "Our company is quite big, right?" He gets more cheers for that. "Today, I gave you the permission to travel all over this buildings all day. Consider it as your playground."

"Shall we let the play time begin?" He smiled and gestured his hand to the door. I immediately got up from my seat and walked to the crowded door because I wanted to escape from Mr Stark. I waited for Daniella and Michelle outside the room.

Tony POV

I gestured to the door and all of the students get up from their seat. They headed out through the door. I looked around but I cannot detect where Sharlotte is. I sighed and walked to Mr Ethan.

"Is Sharlotte here?" I asked him.

"Yes, she's here. Why? You haven't seen her yet?"

"No. I guess she didn't want to meet me."

"Don't worry, Mr Stark. You got all day to meet her. She won't get away that easy in this building. But, I guess she manage to get away if you don't monitor her tightly."

"I will make sure that I meet her." I grinned. I wore my earpiece and connected Jarvis to it through my phone.

"J, monitor the buildings. Find where Sharlotte is. I'm going to my office, but inform me if she is near to me." I said to Jarvis as I walked out the room and headed to my office.

Sharlotte POV

I saw the door was opened from inside. I grabbed Daniella and Michelle hand before I dragged them behind the wall.

"What?" Daniella yelped a bit but not so loud.

"Shh." I put my finger to her mouth and looked behind the wall. I saw Mr Stark walked out the room and left to somewhere. When he entered the lift that was when I leaned at the wall sighed.

"Why?" Daniella and Michelle asked me.

"Someone that I don't want to see right now." I said slowly to them. I took a deep breath and exhale it slowly. "Okay. So, where do we want to go?"

"Walked." Daniella said with her annoyed voice. Then, she walked away makes me and Michelle looked at each other. Michelle smiled to me and dragged me with her.

* * *

Tony POV

"Sir, Miss White is apparently on the same floor as yours." Jarvis said to me.

"Where?"

"At the gallery, sir."

"Okay."

* * *

Sharlotte POV

We walked around the gallery and looked at the prototype that Stark Industries design all over this year. The gallery also contained the pictures of all Stark Expo that ever be held during the past. Then, one picture caught into my eyes.

My _mom _was in that picture. My mom was shaking hand with Mr Stark with the background of Stark Industries.

"Your mom looks gorgeous that day." I turned myself only to saw Mr Stark leaned at the wall facing me.

"Mr Stark, what are you doing here?" That sentence was slipped without I know it. I hit myself in the head and whispered "Dumb, dumb."

"It's my company. What's the big deal?" He grinned at me. "And you're not dumb." He pointed at me makes me smile a bit. "So, how's your life going?"

I looked up at his face. He seems very sincere. "Good, everything was good. How's yours?"

"Good. Just good."

Both of us seem have nothing to say. After a few moments of awkwardness, I decided to break the moments.

"I'm sorry but I got friends waiting for me. I got to go." I immediately walked away from him.

After I got outside the gallery room, I saw Daniella and Michelle sat at the table outside the balcony.

"Sharlotte!" Michelle waved at me. I smiled at them and walked toward them.

"Why do you leave me inside? And how come you two ended here?" I asked them as I sat on the empty chair between them.

"We got bored, you know. We are not like you. We're not technology _freak_ like you." Daniella said.

"But, you still shouldn't leave me there _alone_. You know what company is under my name?"

"Even if we leave you _alone there_, you're not going to hurt or something. Miss Sharlotte Shayne White." Daniella said makes me and Michelle laughed. Then, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and read what message I got.

"Guys, our trip is over. We're going back to our hotel. Mr Ethan just sent me that message." I smiled and stand up from my seat.

We were getting ready to get into the bus when someone called for my name.

"Miss White." I turned to face the one who called my name.

"Yes, Mr Stark?" I asked Mr Stark as he walked toward me.

"I need to discuss something. I hope you don't mind." He said to me makes me wondered what was the one that he wanted to discuss with me. He turned to Mr Ethan. "Can I borrow her? I'll send her back to the hotel. I'll inform you."

For god sake I am very surprised when Mr Ethan or my _Uncle Ethan_ nodded. Did he just agree when someone wanted to borrow me? That was weird. Of all this years I know Uncle Ethan, he never wanted me to socialize with someone that he doesn't know the background.

Well, I know Mr Stark, _Tony Stark_ is a very high-profile person. But, does Uncle Ethan know what his attitude is? His character?

I was too busy thinking about it till I didn't realize the bus already leaving. Mr Stark touched my shoulder, broke my imagination.

"Are you okay? You stare at the ground like it may kill you. It can be broken if you continue to stare it like that." He joked and I smiled at him.

"I'm fine. Just I've got distracted. So, what's the thing that seems to be important?"

"Let's go to Stark Tower. Besides, dinner is waiting." He said with a big smile and pointed to a white R8 E-Tron that was just drove from the parking section by his driver. "Let's go." He opened the door for me and I slide into the passenger seat.

He drove very fast through the busy road. Within 5 minutes, we arrived at a big tower. When I got out of the car, the amazing view of the tower hit into my soul.

"Wow, this is what you call cool." I said to him.

"I know. Well, most of the people said that before." He holds my hands and pulled me with him into the buildings. "Welcome to my house."

I was very shocked when I saw the main hall was not empty. I thought that this tower suppose to be empty.

"House? Crowded with worker?" I said without thinking _again._

"My house is on floor 90th until 115th. Lower floor is used as the Stark Industries office, besides the main one. This is the new branch of SI."

"Okay." I smiled when I saw many workers seem to realize that Mr Stark was standing at the door _with me_. "Can we go now? I sense many eyes."

"Come on." He pulled me to the nearest elevators. "J, my favourite room please." He said to the ceilings or his AI.

"Yes, sir. And welcome to Stark Tower, Miss White."

"You're AI? What's the name?" I asked him.

"Jarvis or you can call him J."

"So, it's _HE_. A guy." I looked at Mr Stark who leaned at the wall of the lift. He nodded at me.

We stayed silence for about a few minutes in the lift. Then, the lift stop. Finally!

"Sir, Miss Potts is waiting for both of you at the penthouse." Jarvis said breaking the silence. Then, the door opened and revealed Miss Potts who was sitting on the sofa.

"Tony." Miss Potts walked toward me and Sharlotte. "Hello, Sharlotte. Nice to meet you again."

"You too, Miss Potts."

Tony POV

"I thought you still at DC. You said you'll be there until this Wednesday."

"I finished the meeting quickly. Because I want to meet Sharlotte." She smiled making me rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, dinners ready. Let's go downstairs." Pepper hold Sharlotte hand and dragged her to the lift again. "Tony, are you gonna stand there like a statue?"

"Fine!" I whined and walked into the lift before the lift closed and head two floors down.


	11. Sleep Over at Stark Tower

Sharlotte POV

"Are you sure you want to go back to the hotel? It's late, you know." Pepper said to me after we had our dinner, and few hours of _talking or rambling._

"Yupe. I can find a way back on my own if you're busy. I'm okay with it." I said to both Pepper and Tony.

"No, you're not gonna _find a way back_ _on your own_. It's too dangerous for a young and beautiful girl like you." Tony cut me off.

"I can survive by myself. I can manage it on my own, just like normal days." I smirked at him to show him that I'm _very sure_ that I can manage it.

"Still, no. I'll send you back." Tony stood up and grabbed his car keys from the table. I was about to stand up when Jarvis interrupted.

"Sir, SHIELD is on the line."

"What do they want? Tell them I am busy." Tony said. He sounded very annoyed.

"I'm sorry sir. They insist to talk to you."

"Fine, connect me to them." Tony gave up. "What do you want, patchy?"

"Stark, come over. We need you to fix something." Mr. Fury said, sounding very serious.

"Consulting hours are over and I'm not your mechanic. Mind that."

"It's urgent."

"Whatever. I have to do something that is way more _important_ than fixing something for you."

"Stark, don't make me send someone there to drag you here." Mr. Fury seemed very serious.

"Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes." Tony said, sounding as if his soul had left his body. Then, the call was cut off by Jarvis.

"Ermm, it seems that you are busy. I'll find my way back then." I smiled at him.

"No, you won't. If you dare leave this tower tonight, I'll send bodyguards to watch over you for the next 2 months. And I promise you, you will not find any freedom during that period of time. _Capisce_?" I frowned at him. And Pepper seems to be shocked too.

"What?" I almost whispered.

"I am still your guardian. I can do anything I want with you. So, am I clear?" He asked again and I nodded almost immediately.

"Good." Then, he walked into the elevator and left me with Pepper who was still frowning.

Within a few minutes, we saw Iron Man flying from the tower.

"That was shocking. I didn't know he can be_ that_ mad." I said, breaking the silence.

"That was _very _shocking. Sharlotte, have a seat." She gestured me to sit next to her.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"Are you tired? It's kinda late already."

"Yupe. I was on a trip all day and I am damn tired right now."

"Good. I'll show you where you'll be staying tonight."

She walked to the elevator and I followed her from behind. Both of us enter the elevator and Miss Potts pushed the button of floor 112th.

The elevator door opened to reveal a nice living room with the cotemporary modern theme to it. Miss Potts dragged me with her until we arrived at a door that looked very _stylish_. It was an automatic door but it had a password and a hole that fits a card horizontally.

Then, Miss Potts took a card from her pocket and shoved it in. The door clicked and slide open. The view of the room made me frowned a little.

"This is your room, for today at least." Miss Potts said to me.

"Wow, this is very nice." I walked into the room and enjoyed the view of the big and stylish room. I admit that my room in my mansion is big and stylish, but this room is the king of all rooms.

"Yupe. Tony designed it on his own a month ago. But, your room in your mansion is better."

"No, this is much better. I like the theme of it. It's simple but elegant and _expensive_. Is it even okay for me to stay in this room? Maybe, Mr. Stark designed it for someone important." I looked at her.

"It's fine. He won't be mad."

"I doubt the fact that he won't be mad." I said it word by word.

"I promise you that he won't be mad. He designed this room or more specifically, this floor for _you._ Just for you." I looked up at Miss Potts's face. She smiled slightly at me.

"How do you know about that?" I asked her slowly.

"He told me. He cared about you. This is why he plan for all this to happen."

"He planned what?" I am so going to dig until the end of the path.

"Everything. Think about it, but remember one thing. He did this for you - only for you."

"Why? I'm not his daughter. Why did he do all this _for me_?"

"You'll find out soon enough. He'll tell you why." She smiled again. "Go to sleep. You must be very tired. Have a rest. Go ahead and take a bath. There are a few clothes and robes in the wardrobe. You may use it." She gestured to the wardrobe nearby.

"Thank you for everything. I owe you guys. I repay it soon."

"Good night. Have a good rest."

"You too, Miss Potts." She walked out the room and closed the door.

I went to the bathroom and stripped off my clothes. I wanted to take a short shower before going to bed. I know that some people just go to sleep without taking a bath or shower. Some of them didn't even change their clothes. But, that's not me. I am a hygiene freak. I took a robe from the wardrobe and wore it for my sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly in the morning. But, the first thing that I saw wasn't anything like my room. Oh ya, I'm at Stark Tower.

"Good morning, Miss White. Do you want to know the weather for today?"

"No, thank you." I was so shocked that my voice croaked when I spoke.

"You're welcome, Miss White. Mr. Stark wants to meet you after you woke up. Do you wish to inform him that you're already awake?"

"Sure, Jarvis." I got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. But, before that, I grabbed my bag from the table beside the bed.

I took a short bath and dressed myself in the bathroom. I wore the spare cloths that I brought in my bag. I wore a pink track sweater with a black top underneath and shorts. It's good that I wore my white sneakers with red strip details yesterday. It didn't clash with my clothes for today. I fixed my hair a little before I got out of the bathroom.

"How do I look, A?" I asked. But, then I realised that I' not in my house. There was no A, there was only J. "I'm sorry, J. I forgot that my A is not here."

"It's okay, Miss White. And you look perfectly stunning."

"Thank you. And where is Mr. Stark?" I asked Jarvis as I zipped my bag close.

"He's upstairs. You may use the elevator outside. I can walk you there."

"Ya, sure." I walked out the room and find my way to the elevator.

I walked out the elevator only to see Mr. Stark in the kitchen with a few people that I had never met before. Well, their faces look familiar but I couldn't remember where I saw them.

"Sharlotte, come in. Come, have breakfast with us." Mr. Stark said when he realised that I was still in the elevator. I walked to where Mr. Stark was and sat on the empty chair that he gestured for me to sit on. There were 5 people sitting with us at the table. Miss Potts was still in the kitchen preparing something. I looked down to my lap when I noticed that there are 5 pairs of eyes staring at me. I felt like their stares just shoot a hole through me.

"Guys, stop staring at her. She's feeling uncomfortable." Mr. Stark said to them.

"Sorry ,but who is she?"

"This is Sharlotte White. She's from Los Angeles and she's my friend's daughter. But, I'm her guardian because something happened."

"Hey, Sharlotte." A girl with beautiful red hair said to me.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said smiling to her.

"Sharlotte, that is Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Thor Odinson, Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner. Do you know them?" He introduced them to me one by one.

"No. But, I think I heard of their names somewhere before."

"We are The Avengers. How come you didn't know about that?" Mr. Stark asked me.

"I didn't really take notice on anything like that. I'm sorry." I smiled at Mr. Stark and the rest of them.

"Tony, stop teasing her. Sharlotte, this is your breakfast." Miss Potts put a plate of pie in front of me. "I hope you like it. I'm not _that_ good in cooking."

"It's okay, Miss Potts. Besides, there are plenty of food on the table." I gestured at the table which was full of food. She smiled as she sat next to me, between me and Mr. Stark.

"Alright guys, eat your breakfast." Mr. Stark saidand the rest of us started eating the meal that was served.

* * *

"Tony, we need to get going. Thank you for inviting us over for breakfast." The man named Steve said to Tony.

"Alright, guys. Thank you." Tony said with a smile while giving them a wink. Then, they started walking into the elevator, leaving us alone.

"Mr. Stark, I better get going too. I have a trip, remember?" I said to him as the elevator door closed.

"I remember. But, where do you get the cloths? I don't think that you wore that yesterday and I don't have that kind of cloths in the tower." He pointed at my cloths.

"I brought it in my bag. Spare cloths, just in case I have to change my cloths suddenly." I smiled at him.

"Okay, see you later." Mr. Stark waved at me as the door of the elevator started to close after I stepped into the elevator.

"Bye."

Tony POV

"Very, very soon." I whispered to myself as the door finally closed. "My daughter."


	12. My New Life

**A week later**

Sharlotte POV

"So, you want me to give you a ride home?" Daniella asked me as we walked along the corridor. Michelle was not with us because her dad already picked her up.

"Sure, but I'm not bothering you right?" I looked at her. She laughed at me.

"Of course not! You were like a little sister to me; I'm willing to do anything for you."

"Really? Anything?"

"Nope, just kidding." I laughed at her. "But, seriously. You're like my little sister; we've been together since _who knows how long. _But, I do know it's long enough and I know just who you are, inside and out."

"Whatever." I walked faster and leaved her in the dust.

"Hey, wait up!" She ran to keep up with me.

* * *

"It looks like someone is at your place." Daniella said when her car enters my house gate. Someone's car was parked in front of my house.

"Yupe. I'll go inside and see who it is. You want to come?" I asked her as I unbuckle my seat belt.

"No, thank you. See you tomorrow. Bye." She said as I opened the door.

"Bye." I waved at her as she drove outside my house compound.

I walked to the door and pushed it open. I saw Mr. Stark sitting on the couch. He looked at me when he heard the door open.

"Hi." I said to him as I sat opposite to him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We want to tell you something. Something _important._" Mr. Stark said.

"Okay, what is it?" I looked at him with a smile.

"I lied."

"So? What's the matter?"

"I am in fact your dad." My jaw dropped at that.

"Mr. Stark, the results are negative. You're not my dad, for sure."

"The results are positive. Dr Andrew called me before he announced the results. And he told me about you want him to fake the results if it is positive." I looked at his face. I can feel tears in my eyes.

I grabbed my bag that was beside me and practically ran from the living room to my workshop downstairs. I grabbed my car keys and got in the car. I shoved the keys in and drove my car out my house compound, then to the highways.

I drove fast, even when I reached the city. Finally, I can't hold my tears back anymore. My tears rolled down my cheeks and I sped up even more. The car moved faster and I didn't realize that the traffic light turned red. I didn't have enough time to stop my carand I saw few cars moved to me from my right. All I know was that I got hit by the cars before I lost my consciousness.

* * *

I opened my eyes and I immediately closed it again as a bright light nearly blinded me. Then, I felt the pain in my body, like I was stomped by an elephant or something like that. I opened my eyes again and slowly looked around me. Oh my god, _hospital_?

I tried to get up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I winched because I felt a mild pain on my shoulders. They were not in a good condition, obviously.

"Slow down. Relax, you're fine." Mr. Stark voice rang in my ears. I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"How did I end up here?" I asked him slowly as I looked at my surrounding or more specifically the high-class hospital room.

"You're involved in an accident. Remember? Two cars hit your car at the same time. I was told that your car span around a few times. You were lucky that you didn't experience severe injured. At least, not in the head." I rolled my eyes.

"You were the one that made me unaware of the traffic light."

"No, I'm not. I wasn't there. You cannot blame it on me. You were the one that ran from the house. I am not the guilty one. Admit it."

"Whatever. Anyway, who's my doctor?" I tried to change the topic because I knew where this is going to end to if we continued.

"Dr Andrew. He will be the only doctor that will be in charge in you. He said that he is responsible for your health."

"That makes sense. He is my family doctor." I smiled at the thought.

"Anyway, I asked him to perform the DNA again. Any objection?" My smiled totally disappeared.

"No." I looked up to the ceilings. Then, I closed my eyes. "I'm tired, can I take a nap?"

"Sure, I'll be here if you need anything."

**Few days later,**

"Sharlotte, the DNA results is out. You want to know?" Daniella asked me as she entered my room. She had the documents in her hands.

"I know the results." I looked at her.

"How?" She walked towards me and sat down on my bed.

"I knew it about 3 years ago." I smiled at her. I closed my eyes and refreshed my memories. "I was in my mom's office that day. I opened one of her drawers to look for some papers. But, guess what I found. A file with my name on it. I opened it and saw the DNA results on it."

I sighed and smiled at her.

"You already knew about it. So, that's why you were so nervous at first."

"Yupe. So, Mr. Stark already knew about this?" I asked her.

"Maybe, my dad will tell him first. Right? But, the real document is in my hand." She held up the envelope.

* * *

Tony POV

"Mr. Stark. For the second time, Sharlotte is your daughter. The results appear positive _again._" Dr. Andrew said to me through the phone.

"Thank you." I cut the line and slide my phone into my pocket. I heard sounds from Sharlotte's room. So, I decided to enter the room. I opened the door and walked inside.

Sharlotte and Daniella smiled at me. But, I noticed there was an envelope in Daniella hands.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Sharlotte.

"Better." Sharlotte answered slowly.

"Dr. Andrew called me. He has the results."

"Daniella's here because of the results too. She had the real documents with her."

"Really? So, you guys already knew about the results?" I asked both Daniella and Sharlotte. Both of them nodded at me. Daniella gave me an envelope and smiled.

"Mr. Stark, I need to go to school now. Otherwise, I'll run late." Daniella said as she stood up from Sharlotte's bed. "Rest. I'll visit you again." She smiled at Sharlotte before she left us alone.

Sharlotte POV

"So, you are _officially_ my dad now. What happens now?" I decided to put an end to the awkward silence between us.

"First of all, I'm sorry. I lied to you about the previous DNA results ."

"It's okay. I want that to happen too." I smiled at him. "The reason why I did that is because I already knew about the real DNA results. I always knew that you are my father, since 3 years ago."

"What? How?"

I sighed. "My mom won't just give her daughter to just anyone, you know? She already did the DNA test on me and you secretly. I didn't even know about this until I opened my mom drawer one day, coincidentally." I looked at my lap. "And that was when I started to become a fan of your work. I decided to follow your footsteps since I'm good in my studies. I hacked into Stark Industries's main server a few times but I never get caught. That is why I knew perfectly on how you design things."

"So, you were the one that we always detect who was disturbing our server. Unfortunately, my workers were not that good in technology. That's why you were able to escape so easily."

"Well, thank you."

"Anyway, Dr. Andrew said that you can enjoy your life just as before the accident. Since your legs already healed, you need to exercise since you've been in your bed for a week."

"Finally! I'm going to die of boredom if you still insist on me resting." I pouted. "Can I go out now?"

"But, on one condition."

"What is it?"

"I'm coming with you." My jaw dropped.

"Mr. Stark, please. I'm not going to do anything dangerous. I just want to have some fresh air and do some shopping. It's been a while since I last go out."

"From now on, you have to call me _dad._ And I'm not going to put my trust on you anymore because you're able to do something dangerous since you're already in a good condition."

"Fine, _dad._ I'm going to change." I hopped down my bed and walked to the bathroom. "So, you can ask Miss Potts to prepare if she wants to come too. However, I really want her to come. _Compulsory."_

**A week later,**

"Welcome to Stark Mansion." Dad smiled when he pushed the door open letting me walked inside first.

"Wow, nice house you got here." I looked around the living room which is very different from his Stark Tower style. This is much more simple but very elegent.

"Well, thank you." He smiled at me.

"Let me show you your room."

* * *

_Now, this is my life after I met my father again. The truth is I like this life. Before, I don't want a father because I thought that a father will not be nice with me. But, I am totally wrong. I still study at the same school because my father house is not too far from the school. Well, my father house is at Malibu, California so it is not that far from my house either. So, I can drive my car from my father house to my school everyday. Only an hour needed to get from Malibu to Los Angeles. But, with a good car, I can get there faster. Sometime, me and my father went to New York and spending some time at Stark Tower. My life now much simpler but very exiting and fun. I have a good dad and maybe a mom soon or later. My company running very smooth under my lawyer management. But, sometime I still went to the office and walked around so I can have a good information about the company. And maybe later I want to go to White Industries new done project, the biggest mall in New York or the whole world._

**The End.**

**This will be the end of this story. I know it's kind of boring. And I'm sorry for my lateness...**


End file.
